Various devices have been proposed based on "bottle within a bottle" arrangement for the purpose of carrying two materials which either communicate with each other or remain separate. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,073 teaches a whiskey bottle having a glass test tube through its neck and into its interior. The tube has several apertures and holds charcoal cubes. This allows the whiskey to "age" in a glass bottle by having it wash through the tube and come into contact with the charcoal. The glass tube is secured by having a lip which seats on a gasket around the mouth of the bottle and is further secured by a sealing disc on top of it which is pressed down by the bottle cap when it is screwed on. The test tube must be removed when one wants to remove the whiskey and is discarded leaving the bottle contents in the bottle without charcoal sediment.
In summary, the bottle of U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,073 has 2 compartments with material in both, which contents communicate with each other and where the contents of the smaller compartments are discarded to remove those from the larger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,484 teaches a container for medications such as tablets where the main tablet compartment is supplemented by an auxiliary transparent compartment which remains closed and which holds one or more of such tablets. When the patient returns the empty container to the pharmacist for a refill, the remaining tablet in the auxiliary compartment is visible to allow identification of the prescription. Thus, the contents of two compartments do not communicate with each other and only the contents of the larger compartment can be removed.
An object of this invention is a system to hold pharmaceutical solids such as tablets which allows normal sized labels to be applied and yet obviates the need for fillers such as cotton to reduce empty volume.